Tri-Trapper
The Tri-Trapper is a variation of the Trapper, and was added in the July 18th update. It branches off of the Trapper class. It add two barrels but the traps vanishes faster. Design The Tri-Trapper features a circular base with three barrels on three of the sides, spaced evenly around it. Its barrels are rectangles with an upside-down trapezoid on the end of each. Strategy As the Tri-Trapper The Tri-Trapper has less concentrated fire in one direction, but has a trade for 3 guns instead of 1, however, the traps disappears faster. This allows you to easily take on groups of enemies without being overwhelmed. You can also easily surround yourself in a circle of your own traps if you're in trouble. This is effective against the Tri-Angle Tree, as common builds usually consist of Body Damage, forcing the enemy Tri-Angle to pick a new target or risk it all by running into the spikes to destroy you. Another effective strategy against the Tri-Angle classes is to do nothing, and wait for him to approach. Before he can close to ram you, begin shooting him fast as you can. With good damage and penetration and reload you will leave him ruinously damaged after your first shot, so that if you hit him but once more, or if he rams you instead of retreating, he will die. Though successfully ramming you will leave you with very little health. Mothership This could be useful for or against the Mothership. You can rapidly release high damage traps in the way of the enemy Mothership, or protect your Mothership from being damaged by bullets or drones. It is recommended that you team up with a Triple-Twin and/or Sprayer. Basically any tank with high DPS. Against the Tri-Trapper Branches of the Tri-Angle Class and other body damage builds will be severely disadvantaged against this tank. It is never recommended to approach this tank, whether accidentally or intentionally to ram it, as it can easily strip you of health even at max health and body damage. Retreat is your best option unless it is already gravely damaged. Branches of the Sniper Class such as the Assassin or Hunter are especially effective against this tank, as it is easy to snipe it from a distance what with its low health and speed. Tanks of the Overseer Class are significantly effective against this class when it is stationary, so long as you have high drone health and damage. Waiting until the Tri-Trapper stops and surrounds itself with traps, then maneuvering your drones through the metaphorical minefield to assassinate the Tri-Trapper is quite effective considering the low health and speed of the tank. As the Necromancer, you should look for a weak point in the field of traps around the Tri-Trapper, then send all your drones at once at that point. It will easily overwhelm the traps and kill the tank within, though it will leave you with few to no drones with which to defend against any counterattacks should you fail. All classes are advised to keep a distance from this tank and to avoid its traps at all costs. Trivia * This was one of the 5 new tanks added in the July 18th Update. * As of that update, it was the only upgrade to the Trapper with a name. The Mega Trapper was soon named later the same day. Category:Tanks Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Diep.io